The present invention is directed to a coulter and knife linkage arrangement in which the knife supports a liquid fertilizer applicator. Numerous arrangements of this general type are shown in the prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,319,589, 3,707,132, 4,214,537, 4,311,104, 4,539,921, 4,594,951, 4,656,957, 4,745,978 and 4,759,411. None of these arrangements discloses the features of the present invention.